


Genie in a Bottle

by elipie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Angst, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magnus Bane Has No Chill, dragons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Alec has some feelings.





	Genie in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).



> Password to view is: **genie**


End file.
